Christmas Day Seven
by iwishiwerebellaswan
Summary: On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a bit of fun.


**Love**

 **One Shot. After a stressful day at work, Bella feels guilty. Can her girlfriend make her feel better? Rated M.**

"Babe, you here?"

Sniffling, Bella wiped her tears from her face.

"Yeah. In the bathroom."

Bella had climbed into the hot water in the bath tub almost immediately after getting home from work. Her head was spinning and she just needed to relax and calm down. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Can I come in babe?"

"Sure."

Her girlfriend, of just over a year, opened the door. One look at Bella, and she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Babe? You didn't get fired, did you? I thought you were due a promotion?"

"It's nothing like that. I'm fine, E."

"I don't think I've ever seen you this upset before. You obviously aren't fine. You can talk to me, Bella."

Tears watered in her eyes again as she leaned her head back against the edge of the tub.

"Hey… What ever it is, you can tell me. I love you."

"I feel so dirty, E. I swear, it's never happened before, but I couldn't help myself."

A little confused, Edith dipped her fingers into the water.

"Did you kiss someone else, Bella? Is that why you're upset?"

"No. I swear I didn't kiss him. It was just a dream… I was tired and my mind started drifting. I only thought about sex. And it was the first time I've thought about it since we've been together."

"You daydreamed about having sex with a man?"

"I'm so sorry, E. I feel so dirty."

"And you didn't touch this guy?"

"No. I would never."

"Oh, Bella, I know you love guys just as much as girls. You have every right to think about who ever you like in whatever way you like."

"How are you not angry? I thought about having sex with someone else."

"Given the opportunity, would you?"

"I'd never cheat on you, E."

"Then I have nothing to worry about. I guess I should have told you about this before, but I've thought about a girl in my yoga class. I didn't tell you because I would never do anything about it. I can't help who I'm attracted to, and neither can you. As long as you remember that you're coming home to me, then I don't mind."

Wiping her face, Bella leaned forwards and pecked her lips.

"I love you, E. I really love you."

"And I love you, B. I realise that I've not shown you any love recently. But that's going to change."

Standing up, Edith stripped before climbing into the tub. Cupping Bella's cheek, she pressed her lips to hers.

"Tonight, I'm going to make love to you until you can't see straight."

"You don't…"

"No arguments."

Her hands slipped under the water, touching to Bella's sensitive clit.

"Tonight is all about you, babe."

Kissing slowly, Edith stroked her gently. Their sex preferences were very different. Edith likes things fast and aggressive, whereas Bella likes the slow and sensual style.

Placing her hand to Bella's breast, she pressed her chest into Bella's, their nipples rubbing against each other's. Bella's head fell back and she moaned loudly. Edith sat up a little, staring down into Bella's open eyes. The connection brought Bella to the edge of her pleasurable high, her mouth opening wide as her core clenched tightly. Her girlfriend stroked her clit a few more times, calming her down before sliding her hand onto her thigh.

"Let's go to bed, Babe."

She climbed out of the bed and reached out to take Bella's hand. Leading her dripping body out of the bathroom and along the hall to their bedroom, Edith pushed her back onto their King-sized bed. Crawling over her, she kissed Bella lovingly. Her hands ran down her sides, caressing her body. Bella slid her hands into Edith's hair, holding her close. Trying to slid down Bella's body, she was held still.

"Just kiss me."

Grinning, Edith smiled down at her and nodded her head. One of her hands came up to Bella's breast, fondling it softly as she kissed her again. Bella moaned quietly, her fingers pulling on Edith's hair.

When they needed to breath, Edith slid her lips down to Bella's breasts, sucking on her nipple for a moment before moving lower. She opened her legs around her shoulders and pressed her lips to her clit. Bella gasped in pleasure, her back arching off the bed. Edith sucked on her clit, her tongue probing her wet lips. Curling her fingers into the duvet below her, Bella was breathing heavily. She looked down, watching her girlfriend pleasuring her with her tongue. Her entire body tensed as her cum flowed from her core before she relaxed into the bed.

Edith crawled up her body and turned them both onto their sides. She spooned Bella, her fingers brushing Bella's hair behind her ear. Pecking her cheek, she trailed her fingers over her collarbone.

"Why don't we get take-out tonight? We can curl up on the couch, listen to some classical music and make out all night."

"I'd like that."

"Is there anything else you want tonight? Anything, tonight is about you."

"I just want to be together. I love you Edith."

"You know I hate it when you call me that. But I love you too. And I promise, I will spend more time showing you that."

Her hand slid down Bella's body and over her thigh, pulling her back into her body. Leaning over her side, on her elbow, Edith pressed her lips to Bella's.

"Why don't I go throw a couple blankets out over the couch? Could you order the food? Anything you want, I'm paying tonight."

"Okay."

Pecking Bella's lips, Edith pushed herself up and wrapped her robe around her body. She ran down the stairs, a plan in her mind. Rushing around the living room, she set out the dozens of candles Bella had collected. Throwing two blankets over the couch, she sprinkled some of the scented rose petals around the room. She slipped out of the room and closed the door tightly just as Bella was coming down the stairs.

"I ordered a Chinese selection from down the street. It will be here in fifteen minutes."

Edith grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dining room. Pushing her down into the chair, she pecked her lips.

"Stay here. I'll get out the wine."

Running into the kitchen, she dug to the back of the pantry cupboard and lifted out a bottle of red wine. She returned to Bella's side with two glasses and a bottle opened.

"Where'd you get that bottle from, I didn't see it in the cupboard."

"I was hiding it for a special occasion. I know it puts you in a good mood."

Pouring them both half a glass, she sat across from Bella.

"Tell me about this guy you like the look of."

"It doesn't matter. He's no one important."

"Come on, Babe. I don't care. I know you won't run off with him. I trust you."

Bella was a little unsure, but relaxed as she gazed into her girlfriend's eyes.

"His name is Edward, and he's one of the maintenance men in my office building."

"And…"

"He is tall, has choppy bronze hair and sparkling green eyes."

"What are his muscles like?"

A light blush spread across Bella's cheeks and she looked down at the table.

"So, he's hot… whatever that means, I guess."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't find him attractive, but I do."

"Is he more attractive than me?"

"No. Of course not."

"As long as I'm always the most attractive person, I will let your beautiful brain turn your head on occasion."

Lifting her foot onto Bella's chair, Edith brushed her toes along the inside of her knee.

"I swear, I'll never act on any thoughts, unless they are about you, E."

"I know you wouldn't, babe. And you know that I wouldn't."

Edith moved her foot higher, slipping it under Bella's robe.

"Lean back, babe, and close your eyes."

Groaning, Bella leaned her shoulders back against the chair and opened her legs. Tilting her head back, she let her eyes close. Edith slowly slid her foot up the inside of her thigh before moving it back down. She repeated the action a couple times, just watching her girlfriend's face. She then moved her foot higher again, her toes brushing against Bella's wet centre, making her moan loudly.

"I should have done this for you a long time ago babe. I know how much you like to take it slow."

"Feels… amazing."

Using her big toe, Edith rotated around Bella's throbbing clit. She was so close to climaxing, pleasure coursing through her veins. Opening her legs a little wider, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Her hips started to move in small circles against Edith's toe.

"I love you, Bella."

Releasing her bottom lip from her teeth, Bella let out a long breath and stilled, her cum seeping onto her robe. Edith moved her foot and let Bella calm for a minute. Her eyes opened slowly, clouded with the love and passion flowing through her.

"That was amazing."

"That was the point. Tonight, I'm going to give you some of the best orgasms of your life, babe, you won't think of Edward sexually ever again."

There was a glint in her eyes as she sipped on her wine. Before she could say anything else, the doorbell rang. Standing up, she went around and pecked Bella's lips before going to the door.

After enjoying their take-out and finishing the bottle of wine, Bella went to use the bathroom. This gave Edith just a few minutes to light all of the candles in the sitting room and press play on Bella's classical piano playlist. Standing in the doorway, she took Bella's hand and pulled her into the room.

"What's all this?"

Stopping her in the middle of the room, she pulled her into her chest.

"You always give me exactly what I want, Bella. Tonight, I want to give something to you. So, will you dance with me, Bella?"

"I'd love to, E."

Bella slid one hand onto Edith's waist, the other taking her hand. They swayed side to side, their bodies pressed together. Staring into each other's eyes, Edith slid her hand onto Bella's cheek and brought her head to hers. Kissing slowly, they stopped swaying. Bella pulled open Edith's robe and pushed it off her shoulders. Throwing off Bella's robe, Edith lifted her up before laying her down on the couch. She pushed Bella's head back into the soft cushions and climbed over her thigh. Her hand ran down her side and held the back of her thigh up around her hip. Bella moaned quietly, her breasts tingling. Starting to rock against her thigh, Edith stimulated her own clit whilst rubbing her thigh against Bella's clit. Their lips parted, both breathing heavily. Edith brought her hands up to Bella's chest and she cupped her breasts. Staring into each other's eyes, Edith fondled her breasts, and Bella's came up to do the same. Their hands moved faster, enhancing the pleasure flowing between their bodies. Edith lowered her lips to hers again and groaned loudly. Bella's body tensed and she squeezed Edith's breasts tightly. Cumming heavily, she moaned into her mouth. Moving just a little more, Edith came too.

She climbed off her thigh and lay herself out between Bella's side and the back of the couch. Placing her hand to Bella's stomach, she lay her head to her shoulder. Bella ran her fingers down Edith's smooth spine, shifting around so that their bodies were pressed together. The flickering light of the candles danced across their bodies, the music adding warmth to the room.

"You are so beautiful, babe."

Sliding her hand up Bella's flat stomach, she trailed her fingers around her breasts. Bella hummed softly and placed her hand to Edith's thigh. Moving her leg between Bella's, she tangled her foot around her calf.

"Would you like me to get out the strap on?"

Tilting her head down, Bella stared into Edith's shining eyes.

"You don't have to. I know you don't like it."

"But you do. I don't mind using it occasionally, not if it makes you happy."

"Would you?"

Nodding, Edith sat up slowly. She started to climb across the couch but was stopped by Bella's hand.

"Get the clit clips too."

A grin spread across her face and she scrambled off the couch. Running up the stairs to their bedroom, she threw open their wardrobe and opened the box tucked away at the back of it. Lifting the pleasure inducing toys, she returned to Bella's side.

She climbed between Bella's legs, sitting up. Wrapping the strap on cock around her hips, she watched Bella's eyes lighten. It had been a couple months since they'd done this and she knew how much Bella loved it.

Squeezing lube onto her fingers, she placed one hand to the top of Bella's thigh, the other brushing over her centre. Bella shifted her hips, her mouth closed to stifle her groan. When she could see Bella's pleasure, Edith slid the clip over her clit, causing her to groan loudly.

"E… I love you."

Pouring more lube onto both hands, she started stroking her own clit whilst swirling two fingers inside Bella's core. Bella lay panting, her legs twitching beside Edith's. With a second clit clamp on herself, Edith ran both hands over the plastic cock on her front. She then crawled forwards, her hands holding herself up over her beautiful girlfriend. Lowering her body to Bella's, she pressed the cock against her sensitive, exposed clit. Bella's hands slid around her waist and onto her ass. Sliding one hand between their bodies, Edith brought the tip of the cock to Bella's centre. Slowly, she pushed up into her. Moaning loudly, Bella threw her head back into the cushions, her hips lifting to Edith's. The slight movement caused her clamped clit to rub against the base of the cock. She screamed in pleasure and dug her nails into her ass. Continuously rocking into her slowly, Edith held the top of her thighs open wide.

"Fuck, E…"

Bella was being driven insane, her mind hazed as she was taken over by only the pleasure she was experiencing.

"E… E… E… Ahhhh!"

Cumming hard, she couldn't move. But Edith ripped off the strap on belt and sat herself between Bella's legs, her thighs over Bella's. Their clamped clits touched and they both groaned. Placing her hands behind her to hold her up, Edith began rocking forward and back, her clit rubbing against Bella's. Her eyes closed, she reached one hand forward and removed the clamp on Bella's clit. Blood rushed to it instantly, the sensation paralysing her body. Removing the clip on her own clit, Edith let out a long, cry.

"Bella… Oh, god."

Rocking faster, her fingers curled into the blanket behind her. They both screamed at the same time, climaxing together, their cum mixing between their wet lips.

Collapsing back, the two lay with their cores still pressed together. Edith's thighs lay over her hips, her feet sliding under Bella's shoulder blades. Neither moved for a while, coming down from their intense orgasms.

Humming softly, Edith sat up and crawled up the couch. Laying herself on Bella's side, she slid her hand over her stomach. She cuddled into her, pressing her lips to her neck.

"You are amazing, E."

"I am, aren't I?"

"You really are."

Staring into each other's eyes, Bella pecked her lips.

"How did I get the best girlfriend ever?"

"You must have done something right in your last life. But I am the lucky one, babe. I've thought about other girls more than you've obviously thought about anyone else. And yet you were the one to feel guilty. And that just makes me feel guilty. I swear to you, I'll never do anything with them. My body is yours and yours alone. And I've already given you my heart."

"Will you tell me when you think about someone else? I won't be mad about it, not if I know."

"Sure. But if you ever don't like it, just tell me. Or even follow me if you want. I'm not having sex with anyone but you."

"I won't follow you. I trust you, E."

"I'm always here to talk, Bella. I love you."

Kissing her softly, Edith tangled their fingers together beside Bella's head. She climbed back over her and cupped her cheek with her other hand.

"God Babe, I really love you."

She kissed her again, rolling her body over hers.

"I really, really love you, babe. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kissing again, she rubbed her breasts against Bella's, their nipples grinding together. Sliding her lips along her cheek, she nibbled on Bella's earlobe.

"Marry me, Bella."


End file.
